Powers Gone Wild
by ace9
Summary: MX is captured in their own home by ???? Will Jesse be the superhero?
1. Default Chapter

It had been weeks since their powers mutated. Adam had stated there was no certainty on when their mutations would halt. or continue. Everyone had adjusted from their first mutation and mastered their new abilities. Unfortunately for them a new mutation was coming, and it would forever change the lives of Mutant X.  
  
In an abandoned warehouse (isn't that were it always is?)  
  
Jesse and Emma were looking for the new mutant.  
  
Jesse held up his ring finger. "I don't see anyone Adam," Jesse said into his comlink.  
  
"He should be there, keep looking" Adam said.  
  
"Why do you do that Jesse it is so annoying?" Emma asked.  
  
"Do what?" Jesse said confused.  
  
"Hold your finger up to your mouth when you talk into your comlink? These rings are designed with the most updated and expensive technology. Adam had me stop at Circuit City just last week to pick up new comlink speaker systems," Emma said.  
  
"I don't know Emma, I guess I do it cause Brennan does it; it makes me feel popular and well, cool. It is kind-of like when I drink beer. I hate the taste and I get drunk and vomit after two, but Brennan does it." Jesse said.  
  
"Shhhhhh!" Emma said hushing Jesse with her finger. "I sense something."  
  
Emma got that constipated "quiet I am trying to take a dump" look on her face as if she was mind reading somebody. After a few moments passed she whispered, "Say excuse me".  
  
"Why?" Jesse said before letting out a large quantity of gas from his anal area.  
  
"How the hell did you know I was going to do that?" Jesse said blushing.  
  
"I don't know Jesse, I feel weird, and my powers have my body tingling."  
  
Just than, ten GSA agents entered from both sides of the plant.  
  
Emma and Jesse got back to back.  
  
"Adam, it's a trap!" Emma said into her comlink.  
  
"I figured it was. Nine times out of ten it is. Okay kick ass and get back here." Adam said.  
  
"You heard the man Jesse, lets kick some ass!" Emma said smirking.  
  
Shalimar stopped running. "We hear you Emma, we are coming around the back."  
  
"Shal, why did you quit running, our teammates are in there and we are their backup?"  
  
"Sorry Bren, you know how it is, hard to do two things at once" Shalimar said running again.  
  
Two agents approached Jesse and he kicked one in the head and punched the other in the jaw.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar stepped in the back door to see the fight breaking out.  
  
Just than two more agents approached Jesse.  
  
"Two by two Jesse? What is this Noah's freaking ark? I will show you how to kick ass Jesse!" Brennan said spreading his arms way out and bringing them in to spark up some electricity. Instead of sparks there was a loud booming noise that shook the whole warehouse.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Shalimar said with her eyes flashing feral.  
  
"It was thunder. Brennan I think our powers are mutating." Emma said frightened.  
  
"Brennan you are not going to kick any ass with thunder bolts. Duh, it is the lightning that kills" Jesse said sarcastically as the two men approached him.  
  
Jesse began to mass and once he did his clothing instantly ripped at the seams and fell to the ground leaving him butt naked.  
  
Emma looked Jesse up and down and when she saw his "package" she knew she had to do something to save Jesse from his humiliation.  
  
She tried to send a blast across the whole room to let everyone see Jesse hung like a horse, but instead it turned out different.  
  
"Here pretty lady!" an agent said taking his coat off trying to hand her his coat. Her? Jesse looked down at his new vagina with disgust.  
  
"EMMA!"  
  
"Sorry Jesse! I was concentrating on you being hung like a horse!" Emma pleaded with him.  
  
"That would explain this massive bush of hair wouldn't it Emma! Damn you!" Jesse shouted in pure humiliation.  
  
Shalimar started to do her usual eye boggling flips but mid the second flip landed straight on her face with a thud.  
  
"Shalimar!" yelled Emma.  
  
"I am okay. That is so weird, I have NEVER screwed a back hand spring up before!" She said pissed off. She tried to flash her eyes feral again but this time something shocking happened. She howled like a canine and stuck her ass up in the air and wagged it.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Brennan said trying to light up some more sparks in his hands this time successful.  
  
"Ahhh yeah its on!" Brennan said throwing the electricity at two agents that was waiting their turn to attack. Instead of the electricity hitting the agents, it bent supernaturally and came right back at him! He convulsed for a few moments before falling to his knees.  
  
"Are you okay Bren?" yelled Emma.  
  
"Yeah, I am okay. Good thing I am wearing my skechers with extra rubber on the souls. Not to mention I have a whole box of rubbers in my coat pocket."  
  
"You just mentioned!" Shalimar said crawling over to Brennan. She was overpowered by a canine sense to "mark" her territory. She pulled her pants down and heisted a leg urinating down Brennan's pants leg.  
  
Jesse began fighting again without his powers and Emma tried to send a psionic blast filled with a knockout spell to two men.  
  
Instead of the blast knocking the men out they began dancing half ballot half street. The two men stopped dancing after a moment and began hugging and crying.  
  
"No one said this was supposed to be easy!" One man said to the other.  
  
"I should not have watched Save The Last Dance this morning!" Emma said putting her head down in shame.  
  
"Lets get the hell out of here! This people are freaks!" shouted an agent.  
  
Once again Mutant X was saved. LOL TBC? Yes, I am an ass. 


	2. Freaks

All four members of Mutant X were in the lab now preparing to get scanned.  
  
Brennan hid his hands behind his back. They were shaking really bad and sweating.  
  
"Shalimar, strip down to your bra and prepare for the scan. Brennan, strip down to your boxers for the scan. Jesse your fine hop up on the table I am scanning you first" Adam said as he played with his computer equipment.  
  
"Why do Brennan and Shal always strip down when you scan them and Emma and I stay fully clothed?" Jesse asked as he jumped up onto the table.  
  
"I thought that was obvious to everyone." Adam said. "SCAN"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well everything looks normal. There is no telling when your powers are going to act up and what they will turn into. Hopefully they go for the better again. Jesse I am going to give you an antibody shot for now." Adam said filling up a syringe.  
  
Emma looked around at everyone funny and got her "I need to pass gas" look on her face again. "Something is happening, I sense something!"  
  
"Jesse are you horny?" Emma asked looking confused still trying to pull her senses together.  
  
"HA not a chance. I am afraid your senses are just screwed up." Jesse said as Adam injected the antibody into his arm.  
  
Emma kept concentrating. "Shal, don't do that to Brennan it is disrespectful."  
  
"Do what?" questioned Shalimar.  
  
Adam looked confused after he looked at the color of the liquid.  
  
"OH SHIT" Adam said looking at Jesse and everyone else.  
  
"What is it Adam?" Shalimar said taking her shirt off.  
  
"This is so embarrassing. Jesse I am so sorry. I was hiding my Viagra in this bottle marked antibody. I totally forgot."  
  
"What does that mean?" Jesse said sitting up.  
  
"Well seeing as I injected you with a full syringe, you are going to have a hard on for oh lets estimate at 48 hours." Adam said.  
  
"48 hours? Adam what am I supposed to do with a 48-hour boner?"  
  
"Hmm Jesse if Adam needs to explain that one to you your far worse off than I thought. I can tell you what I would do! He said pinching Shalimar's ass. Adam can I have an antibody?" Brennan asked.  
  
Shalimar began waging her ass again.  
  
"Shake it girl, do your thang!" Brennan said watching her curves move back and forth.  
  
"Brennan knock it off. There is nothing funny here!" Adam ordered.  
  
Shalimar instantly fell to her knees and began growling. "What the hell is happening to me?" She yelled. Black hair began to sprout from the pores on her back stopping once they were about four inches long.  
  
"What the?" Brennan said backing away. "I was just kidding about the antibody thing!"  
  
Shalimar felt the hair on he back and bust into tears. She stood up and put her shirt back on. "I am ugly now. No I don't want to be one of the ugly people," she said running out of the room.  
  
"Shal come back and let me scan you! You can keep your shirt on this time. SHAL! Look Shal!" Adam said ripping his shirt off exposing his hairy chest and back. "See it is not so bad, I have more hair on my back than you."  
  
"OH NO!" yelled Jesse grabbing Brennan's shirt covering his front area.  
  
"What is wrong Jesse, do you have a stiffy?" Adam asked.  
  
Jesse ran out of the room too giving Adam no response.  
  
"Your welcome Jesse. That was my favorite shirt but you can have it cause I don't want it back!" Yelled Brennan.  
  
Shalimar ran threw sanctuary and halted and Brennan's bedroom door. She stuck her nose up in the air and sniffed. Yes that was defiantly the scent of Brennan Mulwray. She pulled her pants down again this time releasing her bowels all over the floor. She was holding it for a while and the pile was forming quickly. When she pulled her pants up she looked down and smirked.  
  
"Yes, I did have corn last night for dinner."  
  
Brennan held his hands up in the air and watched them shake again. This time, it ran up his arm and his whole body was convulsing. His lips looked blue.  
  
"What is going on Bren talk to me!" Adam said running to his side.  
  
"I----------I don't know."  
  
Brennan's eyes glazed over white and he held his hands up in the air over his head. Raindrops began to pour from his fingertips as he shook his fingers.  
  
"BRENNAN! TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" shouted Adam.  
  
Thunder came from his asshole and shook sanctuary.  
  
Jesse plopped down on his bed and pulled an issue of Play Mutant Small Tits Edition out.  
  
Mutant X falling apart? TBC? 


	3. Geeks

Brennan freaked out as the raindrops fell from his fingertips and Adam's shouting didn't help matters. His eyes were glazed over white and it affected his vision causing it to be blurry and making him hallucinate.  
  
Brennan began to run out of the lab banging into walls and causing a giant puddle of water behind him. He decided to take Adam's advice because for some reason his mutant senses were telling him there was a storm coming. Was he the storm?  
  
"Brennan's powers are freaking out! Hurry everyone he is headed out the front entrance to sanctuary. We need to sedate him before he hurts himself," screamed Adam into his comlink. He grabbed a medical kit and blanket from the lab following Brennan.  
  
Jesse was under his cozy blanket dealing with his Viagra boner the best he knew how. "Brennan Brennan Brennan! Why is Brennan always the center of attention? Why don't you stick him with your antibody the way you did me!" Shouted Jesse.  
  
"Jesse is that you? Your voice sounds muffled. Are you under a blanket?" Adam said into his comlink chasing Brennan down.  
  
"Adam when are you going to recognize I was a Mutant X member first and HELLO ALL our powers are mutating not just your precious Brennan!" mumbled Jesse.  
  
"That is easy like never!" Adam said. "Now stop stroking off and help your fellow teammate or I will have you replaced before that boner seizes!"  
  
"Jesse no one will recognize you as a member of Mutant X before Brennan until you can take off your tank top and show off your physique like Brennan. You should stop babbling and help him; we all owe special thanks to his new body for allowing us this opportunity. My senses tell me without Brennan Mutant X would never live on," Emma said. "I am coming from the rear Adam."  
  
"Good work Emma, you are always at your best from the back!" Said Adam.  
  
"AH DAMN!" Jesse shouted. Jesse stepped from under his blanket and saw his hard-on and knew he had to cover it with something. He quickly ran to his closet and started ripping out hangers. Nothing would hide what he was sporting. White tank tops, black tank tops (yes the black one's was in admiration for Brennan). 'Damn it I need to start working out!'  
  
'Think Jesse think! You need to help your brother no matter how much hotter he is and how much everyone thinks he is better.' He dropped to his knees. It was pointless. No one would give him the respect they gave Brennan. Jesse squeezed his eyes closed than opened them at the floor of his closet and smirked.  
  
Shalimar heard the commotion and knew she had to help Brennan. It was so strange, she thought Mutant X could only last with her, but her new canine sense was telling her she needed Bren to survive. She looked into the mirror of her bathroom focusing on the fangs that had formed since she ran from the lab with the hairy canine back. Her tongue looked green.  
  
"I am having personal problems Adam, but I am coming! I come first but Brennan is second!" She said her eyes flashing canine as she bent down and wagged her ass and leaped from her bathroom growling and drooling.  
  
Jesse stepped from his room satisfied, wearing his Robin The Boy Wonder costume from last year's Halloween party. e swayed his cape across his genitals and said, "I will save you Brennan, and become the hero of sanctuary and the apple of Emma's eye."  
  
Just than Shalimar came leaping through the hall supernaturally, and it startled Jesse.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Jesse screamed running a few steps ahead of Shalimar accidentally stepping into the pile of shit Shalimar had done in front of Brennan's door causing him to skid across the floor before landing on his back moaning.  
  
Shalimar seized next to Jesse only because he was lying in front of Brennan's doorway.  
  
She sniffed Brennan's scent once again from him doorway but mainly sniffed her own scent because canines always like to mark the same spot. Poor Jesse looked up at Shalimar wiping some of her shit onto his cape.  
  
"NO SHAL! NO! It is I Jesse!"  
  
Emma came "from the rear" and stopped just as Shalimar was unzipping her pants.  
  
"OH thank you Emma! You are my hero!" Jesse said relaxing.  
  
"You guys I sense something!" Emma said looking off to the side with her usual "I just took a lactate" look.  
  
Even Shalimar looked at Emma with worry. Her eyes shot canine once again. "What is it Em? Is Bren in danger?"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh." Said Emma.  
  
"I....I sense that Brennan's electricity current gone rain is going to go ice storm..."  
  
Emma kept that far off "dumb I am so confused look".  
  
"Is there something your not telling else Em?" Jesse said trying to get up but sliding in Shalimar's mudslide.  
  
"Yeah...you're both in danger too if you both don't run a few feet. I am going to have to take a shit in two seconds."  
  
She embraced Shalimar's shoulders with her palms and said, "Shal, this one is up to you I can't go any further. My senses are telling me I will take approximately thirty minutes!"  
  
Shalimar gave Emma a sisterly smile before Emma ran off faster than she had ever ran.  
  
"It is up to me and you Jesse!" Shalimar said helping Jesse to his feet. (More like pulling him up to his feet with one hand.)  
  
Jesse was so relieved. He smiled cheesy at Shalimar.  
  
She smiled back and stuck her tongue out panting. It was green and brown. Jesse got one slight wind of her breath and his eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out.  
Did Shalimar clean her own ass? About time. Why does everyone pick Brennan first? Hey I do it but the show so does it too! Who is going to protect Brennan now? Adam? Please! Is Mutant X falling apart? Does it really matter if they did? 


	4. Fuck It! Just Read

As always I do bag with love..... Have I mentioned I love Mutant X? I know we are all frustrated with this war going on. Even ace gets frustrated. Did I just call myself ace? I am such a fing loser-hope someone gets a chuckle off this, writing outrageous MX fics is my stress reliever. Okay I am getting to mush mush *slams a drink* Chapter 4 is on.......oh and thanks guys for reviewing, I do love those too even tho I won't admit....I just did didn't I? *slams a drink*  
  
Adam had a hard time catching up with Brennan. He really needs to get out more. He had to stop every few steps to catch his breath.  
  
Finally he stepped outside the back of sanctuary and found Brennan pissing in the pool. Instantaneously the pool froze entirely to solid ice.  
  
Adam ran behind Brennan and tried to cover him with a blanket.  
  
"Are you okay Brennan?" Shouted Adam.  
  
"I am fine Adam, I think. I guess I had to get it out of my system."  
  
"You better be, lets go scan you again, we are not a team without you."  
  
"Fuck off Adam, I am not stripping down to my shorts for one of your perverted scans. Besides, I already know Mutant X ain't shit without me." Brennan said obnoxiously.  
  
"Wow Brennan, you read me like a book!" Adam couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Shalimar wasn't far behind. The moment she hit the outside she lifted her nose up in the air and growled. She sprinted to Brennan knocking him into the frozen pool. She leaped on top of him pinning him underneath her as they slid to the center of the pool. She began licking Brennan's face.  
  
"Damn Shalimar get the f*** off me. Your breath is rank!" Brennan said swatting at her like she was a mosquito sucking his blood.  
  
Jesse and Emma were not far behind either as they came out the rear of sanctuary. Emma had a can of air freshener in her hand releasing its contents behind them as they ran. Jesse had his cape covered in shit covering his massive boner but ripped it off from the nauseating smell.  
  
"Brennan are you okay?" Yelled Emma as her and Jesse ran to his side. They both slipped on the ice too and Jesse tried to be cool and brace Emma but ended up landing right on top of her. As usual she was wearing a skirt and no panties and Jesse's boner stuck her good.  
  
Emma and Jesse's eyes both got wide as they looked into each other's. Jesse blushed and started to get up but Emma smiled and grabbed his face into a big wet kiss.  
  
"JESSE GET OFF EMMA and help Brennan!" Demanded Adam.  
  
Brennan pushed Shalimar off of him and stood up. She was a persistent one; she came up behind him and began humping his leg.  
  
"Hello Jesse, get this bitch off me!" Brennan said getting agitated.  
  
Jesse pulled from Emma's sweet kiss and mumbled to Brennan without looking at him "You're the great Brennan Mulwray, get her off yourself!"  
  
Emma got pissed and sent a blast to Shalimar knocking her out. She noticed how fast Shalimar was humping Brennan's leg and the drool coming from her mouth. Her tongue was sticking out panting and it was brownish.  
  
"I don't know why everyone thinks she is more attractive then me, she is so gross!" Emma said looking back at Jesse hoping he would agree.  
  
Jesse and Emma looked at each other again funny. Jesse's boner had disappeared.  
  
"Ahh Adam, I thought you said my erection would last 48 hours?" Jesse questioned.  
  
"Not when you are in severe cold temperatures!" Adam said getting frustrated.  
  
"Some other time?" Emma whispered into Jesse's ear as he got off her and helped her up.  
  
Brennan suddenly began convulsing as if he was being electrocuted. He fell to the ground in a mad violent spasm.  
  
Emma and Jesse slid clumsily over to him.  
  
"BRENNAN!" cried Emma.  
  
Brennan abruptly stopped and began to laugh.  
  
"Why the hell did you just pretend you were convulsing?" Jesse demanded to know in fury.  
  
"I don't know Jes, I just feel I need to do it every other week. I know it is gay but since I am doing it that makes it cool. Some people must think it is sexy! By the way nice costume!" Brennan said smirking slapping Jesse on the cheek and walking off the pool.  
  
"Anyone up for ice skating?" Questioned Emma seeing that Brennan had one up on Jesse again.  
  
"What about Shal?"  
  
"Oh we can just skate around her." Emma said smiling tugging at her hair batting her eyes.  
  
All of the sudden, Proxy Blue came over the speaker system outside "WARNING WARNING intruder Adam intruder! Take Cover!"  
  
"I thought Proxy Blue got canned Adam? What is she doing here?" Inquired Brennan as an ice blue color flickered in his eyes.  
  
"I did can her, this must be serious. You guys take care of business!" Adam said looking around.  
  
"Adam we can't go on a mission now, our powers are mutating!" Emma said.  
  
"Damn it Emma stop wining and do your job it comes first. Besides we always win the battle at the end. Mutant X can't be beat." Adam cursed.  
  
"What are you going to do Adam?" Asked Emma.  
  
"What the hell else would I do I am going to find a good hiding spot!" Adam said running off into the bushes.  
  
"You guys smell that?" Said Shalimar lifting herself up off the cold ice. *sniff sniff* "I smell a skank. Oh Emma there you are!" Growled Shalimar.  
  
"Oh hey Shal, I....I didn't mean to blast you. My powers are mutating too it was an accident." Emma protested. She was going to get her ass kicked and she knew it.  
  
"I will deal with you later, who is this intruder? Ashlocke?" Shalimar questioned Adam but he was no where around so she looked at the next best thing, Brennan.  
  
"No Shal we killed Ashlocke." Mumbled Brennan.  
  
"Eckhart?" Asked Jesse.  
  
"No Jesse Eckhart has been MIA all season."  
  
"Aliens? Magic Bubbles? Ancient Egyptians? You name it we can fight it. I am running out of ideas Bren." Said Shalimar shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah your not the only one around her running out of "ideas" said Brennan smirking and winking at the camera.  
TBC Who is the intruder? Who cares? Did you guys know MX had a pool? They read my fics *we are like this* so they will have one in Season III MARK MY WORDS lol. Please review cause I like but if not I always carry on anyway! 


	5. Gone With The Wind

Quick sum up since I do have two running stories: powers are mutating for everyone and shit is going down because someone or thing has invaded sanctuary. Who or what? Polls are open and MX is always game....  
Shalimar's eyes shot canine.  
  
"No one invades sanctuary and gets away with it! I smell her/him/them it is a familiar smell but not really," She snarled  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh... quiet Shal I sense something!" Emma said looking off with that far-off "I just spotted my boyfriend cheating" look in her eyes. Than she remembered never having a boyfriend so changed it to more of an "I need to get laid but don't you dare pity me" look.  
  
"Quack Quack" Emma said mocking a duck noise in unison with her unattractive beak-nose.  
  
"Emma you are such a dork!" Shalimar said rolling her eyes at Emma while sniffing her *.  
  
Emma interrupted Shalimar saying rather promptly, "NO Jesse NO save yourself don't try to be a superhero!"  
  
"Do you guys smell anything?" Jesse interrupted and shook it off while putting his cape back on.  
  
"Okay Emma enough you are freaking everyone out! Lets do our job and start this mission. Lets go catch these renegades." Brennan demanded.  
  
"What are you talking like a freaking cop? Brennan you are an ex-con and stop acting like you run this SHOW" Jesse shouted.  
  
"Ahhhh hello Jesse, I have been arrested by many cops and have you not noticed? I am running this SHOW smart-ass!" Brennan spat more cocky than usual if that was possible.  
  
"Sure you are not in bed with the person running the SHOW!" Shouted a quivering weak voice from the bushes.  
  
"Allah, is that you? I swear I am not in bed with anyone in this SHOW or anywhere cause that would be sinning!" Brennan said in a calm defeated and rather boyish tone before bowing into the dirt on the filthy ground almost gagging.  
  
Adam giggled. "I really have gained a sense of humor lately. I wonder how? Brennan you need to gag on that dirt and think more clearly."  
  
Shalimar growled again and crawled over to Brennan pants already down. She lifted a leg over her head and pissed on him once again. When she was done she pulled her pants back up- zipped them and said "Sorry boys, I run the SHOW it is a proven fact. Now lets go kick some ass!"  
  
Jesse stood in disbelief. "DAMN Shal, you sure know how to kick those legs up high! Where did you learn that move?"  
  
"I was a cheerleader in high school!" She said with her nose in the air.  
  
Brennan and Jesse both looked at each other and heaved into tears.  
  
"What is so funny about that?" Shalimar hissed.  
  
"Nothing Shal, I just figured you for the garage-sale clothes trailer-park trash kind of gal!" Brennan roared.  
  
"And don't forget town whore!" Jesse added laughing his ass off as him and Brennan high-fived each other.  
  
"Good one prep-school boy!"  
  
"How about crack whore?" Emma added in and all three laughed in Shalimar's face letting their slobber drench her god-awful face.  
  
"That is so not fair, you are not supposed to read our minds Emma!" Shalimar spat.  
  
Brennan slapped on his series fearless leader façade.  
  
"Damn it Shalimar stop drinking liquids you are starting to piss me off, and trust me it does not take much!" Brennan said lifting his collar up before saying "I am going to get my sizzle for-rizzle."  
  
(Damn he is so street!) "Brennan your eyes are ice blue now!" Emma said getting in his face feeling hot.  
  
"Really?" Brennan said smirking. (Bitch you ain't the first who wanted some of this!)  
  
"Damn it Brennan could you get anymore perfect?" Jesse mumbled between his teeth.  
  
Emma sensed Jesse's overpowering jealousy and changed the subject.  
  
"Shal, do you have those magic wires Adam designed for you that no one else can see?" Emma asked being the usual nag taking her eyes off Brennan's *. She would make a great housewife someday Jesse thought.  
  
"Magical wires? What the hell are you talking about?" Jesse said confused and a tad bit jealous he was left out of something once again.  
  
"Shalimar uses magical wires to do all those back flips and supernatural fight scenes." Emma spat looking at Shalimar with her eyes half squinted.  
  
"Well if you were not up Adam's ass in the lab 24/7 you wouldn't know little details like that now would you Em?" Shalimar said snarling fangs exposed.  
  
"Go brush your teeth before you kill one of us or all skank!" Emma said giving Shalimar a 'I dare you' look.  
  
Brennan turned around and whistled at Shalimar to be quiet and she obeyed on demand. She waged her ass again and started rubbing on Brennan's clean leg.  
  
Shalimar actually stopped and thought, "Emma will NEVER run the SHOW. I have already saw to that and that is why she is always last!"  
  
Brennan just wanted to get the intruder out of their home, and said over his shoulder, "Emma, you are my best friend and I love you but magical wires? You read too many books! Soon you will start talking about aliens and other supernatural shit. Too much fiction girl!" Brennan slapped on his badass face and stormed inside.  
  
"Hear that Shal? He loves me!" Emma said tossing her hair and following Brennan.  
  
"Sounded to me like he was telling you that you need a life!" Growled Shalimar.  
  
Big black lights and strobe lights were going off all over sanctuary halls. Adam really knew how to deck the place up and make it look hi-tech. He was such a professional.  
  
Adam shook cowardly in the bushes and moaned. He wanted so badly to protect his mutant slaves. Once in awhile he would tip Emma for being his servant and Shalimar too when she showed cleavage. So most of the money went to Shal.  
  
He started to step from the bushes with a jolt of adrenaline and self-pride but being the genies he was he knew scientifically that it was just his Viagra or Southern Comfort kicking in.  
  
He stepped back into the bushes and leaned his head back trying to visualize Shalimar in her tiger pajamas.  
  
He stopped himself.  
  
"What Adam what are you doing? Shal has really let herself go!"  
  
He rested his head back again and began to visualize Emma naked with Shalimar's rack.  
  
"Concentrate Adam! Not just Shalimar's rack, lets see her ass on Emma too!" Adam said before smiling with self-satisfaction.  
  
Brennan was the first to be grabbed in sanctuary. The shoulder grabbed him and realizing none of his teammates was around to see his true side he fell to his knees like a little girl and began to sob.  
  
"Please don't kick my ass?" He begged.  
  
He felt duck tape being wrapped around his hands bonding them from behind and wrapped around his mouth and chest.  
  
"Good thing Adam ran, taking this duck tape off his chest would literally kill the old fart!" Brennan spat in his gagged mouth.  
  
Shalimar was next because she sprinted past Emma yelling "Look out I need to take a dump..Brennan!"  
  
Emma was next and she went without any struggle. They gagged her first with the duck tape because she would not stop babbling "Run Jesse Run my superhero, Quack Quack." To think Shalimar made fun of her for quaking.  
  
The intruders were pissed when Jesse rolled in and they were out of duck tape. This was Jesse's chance to be a superhero.  
  
He smirked with his Robin the Boy Wonder cap and thought what an irony that he was already suited. He pulled out of the rear of sanctuary and turned around and ejected towards the front. "I am coming!"  
  
Who is invading sanctuary? Please review and give opinions on whom----- cause I don't even know yet! (Or do I?)  
  
TBC maybe. Bored shitless anymore. Lost the "sizzle, for-real-zle". Hope *but doubt* we may get some new eps soon. 


	6. Invaders

Okay here it is---- I am bored out of my mind. Please post who you would like to be invading sanctuary. I will work with what I get. Give me a challenge PLEASE! It can be any body, characters from different shows, monsters, good guys, bad guys, whatever I am game!  
  
ace 


End file.
